The dead end
by Kellykilly
Summary: I dont know what the plot is so just read, its realy good
1. Visions

" Hello earth to Shad? Do you here me?" Chord said as he waved his hand in front of my face breaking me out of my reverie. I blinked a couple of times and looked up at him. He had a panicked look on his face, but when he saw my expression relief replaced the panic.

" O thank goodness. At first I thought you turned into a zombie. You know, maybe you got to close to one by the the fence in one of those visions things you have" I held up my hand to make him stop.

" Please Breath between sentences and don't talk about my visions again, Please" The last vision I had showed me a path in a meadow full with wildflowers and tall grass. Sunlight fell over the meadow like a blanket on a babies skin. It was shaped like a circle, like someone had made it on purpose. Beyond the meadow there was a lake and a voice in my head told me to go towards it.

The closer I got, I could see the moonlight was shining in was like the world was cut in half and I was staring where the sun and moon both stopped. The lake was dark and where the moon was reflecting off of the lake it was darker. The lake moved and a hand reached out of it, then Chords warm strong arms where pulling me AWAY from the hand. Suddenly, I was back in readily...

A zombie was in front of me, her arm pushed threw the kinks in the fence and three bloody broken Figures on her hand, jaws snapping while she moved. And then I passed out. I don't remember anything after that, but the sound of Chords voice telling me to say with him.

I sighed and looked at Chord. He was wearing an army green tee shirt and jeans with a hole in the right knee. His head was in his left hand and his legs where crossed. He had a stick in his other hand and was drawling in the dirt. I put my hand on his arm and looked over his shoulder.

The picture he was drawling was me. He caught me zoomed out looking towards the fence. He was a great drawler I had to give it to him. He caught every detail in my face. A freckle , a stray hair, every thing.

" This is the only time your going to be able to drawl me, I promise you that" I said, punching him.

He looked up at me and smiled. " I now, thats why I going to get my sketch book and copy it! Please have mercy on it. I really want to have a memory of you in case the village is beached and were separated or you die! Sorry, I just said that," He jumped up and jogged off. I don't see how girls thought how he jogged was hot, because to me he jogged like a girl.

I sighed and stood up thinking "I'll never know why they like him the way they do"

While rubbing off the dirt on my but I found a long stick and stuck it next to the ground next to the picture of me. Then I had a thought. What if I just the wearing skills my mom's teaching me, to make a flag and put it on the stick so Chard would know where it was ? But what would I use? O maybe the grass will work! I picked up the grass to feel how sturdy it was. I rubbed it between my fingers. It had a smooth texture and you could rip it a part if you wanted to but not if you don't want it to. It will half to do I thought.

I started to weaving, under and over like my mom showed me. A few minutes latter I have the perfect flag. I tie it to the stick and step back. Yep this is the best I can do for a master peace.

A hand touched my shoulder and I screamed like a banshee Flinging my fist out at the intruder. I felt guilty the minute my knuckles connected with the nose. The intruder fell to the ground holding his face.

"OW! WHAT THE HEACK WAS THAT FOR? YA TRYING TO KILL ME" Chord said in a nasty voice, " OW, OW, OW!" He sucked in a breath and straitened his nose. I could here the cracking as th cartilage was put back in place. Ouch that has to hurt. I thought as I stared at Chord's broken noise.

"OK, You just punched me in the noise ans you didn't even say sorry, whats up with that?" He was right, but instead of saying sorry I laughed instead.

" What are you laughing at? I'm bloody and broken here!" That just made me laugh harder! Tears start to fall out of my eyes and down my face! I keep laughing till I calmed down. I was shaking when I spoke to Chord.

" OK, I'm sorry for both laughing and not saying sorry for punching you. Why don't we see my mom, you know get your nose checked" With that we walked to my house.


	2. My hurt leg

The village Chord and I lived in was fairly small and every house looked a lot a like. The houses were a dull gray with white window paints. Some houses had flowers growing outside in pots and green grass, and others looked abandoned with dead trees in the yards. Everyone knew each other but here its like every man for him self.

We finally get to my house. My mom Stage, has been trying to keep various types of plaints alive in the front yard and this year she is doing great. There where so many medical plants you could barely see the house. I opened the gate and stepped in Chord following close behind me.

" For some reason when I come here it freaks me out. I mean its so scary its like a loin is gonna jump out any second and bite your leg off", Chord said grabbing on to my arm. I had to agree with him, It is scary on the outside but on the inside its bright and happy and actually a little loud.

When we get to the door I open it, heiring the bell on the door ding its bells out. We have had that thing forever. I'm surprised it hasn't stopped ringing yet.

" SISSY'S HOME", I here my little brother Tyme scream. Then I see him and my little sister Blythe running down the hall, with their arms spread.

I lean over and put my lips to Chords lips to Chords ear. " Help me", I whisper, but its to late the twins ram into me knocking me over to the floor. " SISSY" they both scream in unison.

The twins both had curly bleach blond white hair and dark green eyes. Tyme still had a little of his toddler chubbiness, while Blythe was skinny as a twig, like me. They where short like my mother and had beautiful bronze like skin. They where very different from the other six year olds. They where secluded and only hung out with each other.

My mom said Chord looked just like my dad. Curly brownish reddish hair, a swimmers body with my family's skin and dark green eyes quite not hazel though, just a dark green.

I, on the other hand looked nothing like my mother and have only similarity's to my father. I have bright curly red hair and neon green eyes. My dads eyes where dark blue and my moms where pail blue. So how could you have bright green eyes with those colors? I am tall and pail like my dad and that is about it.

"Okay little midgets get off", Chord said picking the falling children up by there backs of there shirts. " We need your mom wright now. Do you know where she is?"

Blythe crossed her skinny arms over her chest and Tyme did it too. It was kinda creepy, two evil twins. "What for? You gonna assassinate her?", Blythe asked narrowing her eyes.

" Have you two been watching N.C.I.S again? Cuz you you know your not allowed to." I said standing up.

k

" Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." said Tyme turning his head away like a little girl saying no to her mom and pouting.

"Look" I said, " If you tell us where mom is, we wont tell her you guys where watching N.C.I.S, Deal?"

Blythe and Tyme looked at each other. It was like they where having some sort of silent conversation threw each others eyes. Finlay Tyme looked at me and said, "Deal" Then we shook on it.

Chord set the two down. "Mom's upstairs in the medicine room. Someone is sick and she is making an antidote for 'em", said Blythe, then they run off.

"Up we go then" Chord said.

There was six rooms up stairs. Stage, my mom's room, Blythe's, Tyme's, mine, the medical room, and the only bathroom. Theres no toilet because we have no pluming. Theres a bucket that we dump out side in a hole when where done. We have watter, but for a warm bath you have to go boil the watter and then dump it in the tub. It is absolutely positively Horrible with a capital H, to share a bathroom with three other people. Help Me.

When we got to the medical room, I knocked on the door. "Who is it?", my mom asked. "It's Chord and Shade. Let us in we have an injured nose!" I screamed back.

The door opened and my mom stepped out wearing the tee shirt and sweats splattered with white paint. She is always working.

" What do you want! O its you Shade, sorry I snapped at you its just I'm" she yawned, "really tiered" I could tell, she had bags under her eyes and her shoulders were slumped.

"I'm sorry to bother you mom but I just thought you can help Chord", I said gesturing to him behind me.

My mom straightened up and got all serious,"Whats wrong?" She went over and checked his face, " What the heck happened? Did you trip and fall on your face?"

I dropped my face,"Um no, Not exactly. I un kinda punched him in the face"

Stage turned around slowly with a horrified look on her face "You did what!", She screamed.

"I didn't mean to Its just... He freaked me out okay! I was using self defense! Its like some sort of reflex I have or something!", I took a deep breath, ' Man I really need to breath between sentences too"

"OK I'll fix his nose but he will have to stay here for a while" She turned to Chord, with her eyebrows raised "You got that Mister?" Instead of Chords shoulder's slumping they straightened up and had this unusual { and scary, I have to admit} Glint in his eyes. It was like he was glowing or something. It started to freak me out.

Tyme came running down the hall punching his small little chubby hands. "Awesome" he said in a singing voice.

" Ease dropper!" Chord yelled and ran after him.

"Um Chord you might wanna go hunting now,Maybe catch something for dinner tonight?"

Chord stopped chasing Tyme and started walking to where my mom and me where standing. He sighed, "Fine" he mumbled

" If you don't want to I'll do it thats fine", I said. Chord looked at me like I'm crazy. Apparently I was.

Are you crazy? Insain? You are not going out there in less I'm come. And if my nose is fixed "He looked at my mom," Shove it back in place please?" he said with a determined look on his face. My mom shrugs and started to reach up when He cringe away and brought his hands up. "Never mind I knew this would happen, What a wimp!" She said in a squeky voice.

My mom put her hands on Chords shoulders," Its OK Chord we don't have to do t wright now. We can do it later" She said. Then suddenly she moved so fast it as a blur she moves Chords nose back in place.

Chord made a high pitched squeal of pain. I covered my ears hopping my best friend wouldn't kill me,

The screaming died down now and Chord looked at me with wattery eyes ," OK, we can go now" He said breathless.


End file.
